Una Madre
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: Dedicado a todas las mamas!por adelantado, pero no me aguante mucho xD...por cierto...alguien sabe como nos resulven todo por complicado que sea?...o.o, PASEN Y LEAN!


**Una madre.**

Oye Daniel, has visto mi bolsa?- una chica de cabellos negros azabache, tez blanca y ojos color verde mezclado con un color miel, de cuerpo bien formado, y tenia aproximadamente 15 años, caminaba como loca por toda la sala de estar de su "casa", pidiendo ayuda a su hermano, pues sabia que el no sabia donde estaba la dichosa bolsa

Gabriela, como quieres que sepa, yo no la uso hermanita, pregúntale a mamá!-le respondió un chico de su misma edad, era la viva imagen de su hermana, nada mas que en masculino, estaba sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala, que estaba pintada, como toda la casa, de color blanco con tonos beige, estaba leyendo un libro, la chica rodó sus ojos

Eres de gran ayuda sabes?-le miro con fastidio-Mamá, mamá!-la chica corrió a la biblioteca de la mansión, donde seguro encontraría a su madre leyendo algún libro

Que pasa Gabriela?-le respondió su madre tranquilamente, una joven mujer de 35 años, de cabellos rizados, largos y castaños, sus ojos color miel y tez blanca pero no tanto, cuerpo muy bien desarrollado, estaba sentada tras un escritorio de caoba, como supuso su hija, leyendo un enorme libro

Disculpa que perturbe tu día libre…-empezó la chica

Sabes que tu y tu hermano nunca me perturban…-le respondió posando su vista el su hija-que pasa?-le pregunto al ver que se había quedado callada

Ah, cierto, este…tu por casualidad no has visto mi bolsa, es que no la encuentro y la…-

En tu habitación, parte superior izquierda de tu armario-le respondió con tranquilidad, volviendo su vista al libro, no in antes esbozar una linda sonrisa, que fue respondida por su hija, que corrió a su habitación y busco donde su madre había dicho, y ¡sorpresa, ahí estaba su cartera, al bajar, paso de nuevo por la biblioteca

Gracias mamá!-dijo medio abriendo la puerta y cerrándola casi inmediatamente

Gabriela ven acá, no me has dicho que vas a salir, hija-le dijo con reproche, al ver a u hija nuevamente en el umbral de la puerta

Ah…mama, bueno…yo…-la chica repentinamente se puso nerviosa

Hermione Potter…si, Hermione Potter, sonrió con comprensión y diversión

Un chico?-le pregunto suspicaz

Eh…si, como es que siempre das en el blanco?-le pregunto intrigada tratando de desviar el tema

Eso lo prenderas cuado seas madre, pero falta mucho para eso, solo dime con quien vas y no te atraso mas ok?-le dijo Hermione

A…pues…Roger Malfoy-dijo algo tímida, a Hermione no le sorprendió nada, pues el chico iba en el mismo año que sus hijos en su antiguo colegio, Hogwarts, y habían hecho una bonita amistad con el hijo del rubio antes fastidioso, hoy, un hombre casado y amigo de la familia Potter

Bien, vete ya que llegaras tarde!-le dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que la chica no tardo en obedecer, un tono carmín ocupaba sus mejillas, sabia que su mamá lo había visto, pero le daba mucha pena

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Daniel estaba en su habitación tratando de hacer la tarea de pociones, materia en la que no era muy bueno, pero la pasaba, pero esa tarea le estaba sacando canas verdes (NA: es un decir para los que no saben jejej XD), su hermana si era buena, pero andaba en una cita con el que resulta ser su mejor amigo…descarto la posibilidad de preguntarle a ella, oyó que tocaban a su puerta

Adelante, esta abierto!-respondió distraído, mas concentrado en hacer su tarea

Que haces?-pregunto una voz varonil entrando en la estancia a paso lento, se dirigía a Daniel obviamente

Ah, hola papá, que tal tu día?-pregunto mas por cortesía, pues solo levanto su vista un rato y la volvió a posar en el pergamino

Muy bien, pero creo que no te importa mucho…te puedo ayudar en algo?-se ofreció en hombre no muy alto, no muy bajo, de 35 años, cabellos azabaches y tez blanca, cuerpo bien desarrollado gracias al ejercicio de su adolescencia y su actual trabajo de Auror, sus ojos verdes, centellantes miraban al joven a través de sus lentes

Oh, bueno, creo que si papá…-le respondió, ahora si, poniendo completa atención en Harry

A ver, que es?-le pregunto

Pociones!-le dijo esperanzado

Eh…bueno hijo, no soy muy bueno en eso que digamos…pero, se de alguien que es excelente y por cierto no he ido a saludar!-dijo pensativo

Mi hermana salio con Roger a una cita, por si te refieres a ella-le respondió casi vencido

Roger Malfoy?-le pregunto para cerciorarse

No te deberías de sorprender, desde pequeños han tenido un lazo de amistad fuerte-le dijo casi olvidando su tarea

Tienes su misma edad…en fin, no hablaba de tu hermana-le dijo regresando al tema inicial

Entonces…?-le pregunto interesado

Tu madre por supuesto!-le respondió con orgullo

Cierto, mamá si es muy buena en esta clase!-le dijo emocionado y levantándose para dirigirse a la cocina, donde seguro su madre estaría ayudando a los elfos-gracias papá!-

De nada…voy contigo, no la he saludado!-le dijo hiendo detrás de su hijo, este solo siguió caminando

Mamá, me ayudas?-le pregunto al nomás llegar y entrar a la cocina

Si, que pasa?-le pregunto dejando de hacer lo que hacia y fijando su total atención en Daniel

Este ultimo solo rodó sus ojos, al recordar que su padre venia detrás de el

Primero saluda a papá!-le dijo, pues sabia que su madre aun se emocionaba al ver a su esposo

Eh, pero donde esta Harry?-pregunto

Ya ni me ves Herms!-le reprocho Harry, llegando hasta ella y dándole un beso en los labios y dándole un abrazo

Que tal tu día amor?-le pregunto separándose de el

Muy bien, ero, ve y explícale a Daniel la tarea de pociones, tu eres buena en eso, yo voy a cambiarme de ropa-le dijo

Ok-dijo y se dirigió a donde estaba su hijo con un enorme pergamino

Que es lo que quieres que te explique?-le pregunto con amabilidad y cariño

Bueno es que…-estaban en la sala de estar, y la puerta principal, a pocos metros se abrió de repente, los dos voltearon a ver quien entraba

Gabriela entro con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios, y con una expresión soñadora que ni se dio cuenta de que su madre y su hermano la miraban raro, sin inmutarse si quiera, se dirigió a la cocina, quien sabe para que

Que mosco la picaría?-pregunto Daniel distraídamente

El que te pico a ti, la primera vez que saliste con Jane-le dijo su madre divertida, pues el chico se puso medio rojito al recordar su cita con Jane Weasley, su ahora novia

En fin…necesito escribir un pergamino sobre como se hacen la Poción Agudizadora de Ingenio, el profesor Snape solo nos lo dejo por escrito, ya que seria peligroso hacerla, pues algunos la querrían utilizar-dijo cambiando de tema

Todavía no se como Severus sigue dando clase de pociones-dijo Hermione

Mamá!-le reprocho Daniel al ella salir con otro tema

Jaja, ok, que necesitas?-le pregunto de nuevo

Pues solo me falta un ingrediente!-le dijo con fastidio

A ver-le dijo Hermione tomando el pergamino y viendo cuales tenia

…"_escarabajos machacados_

_bilis de armadillo"…_

Solo te falta uno…-dijo tratando de recordar

Cual es?-pregunto impaciente

Raíz de jengibre cortada-respondió con simpleza

Gracias mamá, eres una genio!-le halago

No es para tanto, no te emociones-dijo viendo como el chico terminaba de escribir el ultimo ingrediente

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gabriela subía las escaleras como volando en una nube blanca y esponjosa, su padre, que venia bajando la vio raro

Que te pasa Gaby?-le pregunto, llamándola como solo el la llamaba de cariño

Hola papá!-dijo aun soñando

Paso algo?-pregunto con una sonrisa, aun en las escaleras

Si…-respondió

Parece que eso lo debes hablar con tu madre-le dijo con una sonrisa llena de amor y cariño-por cierto-la paro al ver que esta iba escaleras arriba-has visto a Hermione?-le pregunto, pues no tenia ganas de caminar por toda la mansión buscando a su amada y adorada esposa

No…pregúntale a mamá!-le respondió, cayendo a la realidad otra vez-momento…Hermione es mamá!-dijo divertida

Se ve que cualquier cosa a ella recurren-dijo en un susurro audible, no sin perder su sonrisa, lo que hizo sonreír a su hija

Hay…sabes papá?...-dijo otra vez cayendo en su mundo la chica

Que pasa?-le pregunto

Roger me beso-dijo subiendo de nuevo, emocionada

Esta niña…que rápido crecen T.T-dijo con ternura-bien, iré a buscar a mi mujer-dijo hablando solo, cuando de pronto se acordó!

GABRIELA, DANIEL, VENGAN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!-les ordeno a sus hijos, ya había terminado de bajar las escaleras, sus hijos aparecieron inmediatamente

Que pasa papá?-le preguntaron los dos chicos

Jejeje, como los asusto no?-los dos chicos lo miraron con reproche-ok, ok…alguno de ustedes recuerda por que Hemrione tiene hoy el día libre?-pregunto

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron pensando largo rato, hasta que por fin lo recordaron, abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente

Oh, oh!-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Muy bien, no entren en pánico…saben que los regalos se los tenemos comprados desde hace una semana, solo se nos olvido el día…clamados!-dijo desesperado Hary, ante la divertida mirada de sus dos hijos

Amor, eres tu el inquieto sabes?-le dijo Hemione que había oído toda la "conversación", los tres voltearon y la vieron apoyada en el marco de la puerta, pues se habían do a la biblioteca-y no hacen falta regalos…-termino de decir-suficiente tengo con que mi familia sea feliz y unida…es lo único que pido-les dijo con una sonrisa angelical, todos quedaron estupefactos

Feliz día de la madre, mamá!-Gabriela fue la primera en reaccionar, hiendo a abrazar fuertemente a la castaña, abrazo que respondió alegremente, después fue Daniel, y por ultimo Harry

Felicidades, amor…eres la mejor madre que ha existido en la faz de la tierra-le dijo tomándola de la cintura y besándola suavemente, Gabriela y Daniel rodaron sus ojos, todos los años era lo mismo…bueno, este era el primero que se les olvidaba, pero sus padres siempre mostraban su amor infinito, decidiendo dejarlos solos

Mamá es la mejor…!-dijeron al estar lo suficientemente alejados de donde estaban sus padres.

**Fin**

**Jeje, les gusto, hay a mi si, bueno, el final no me convence mucho…pero en fin, espero que les haya gustado, como es obvio, esta dedicado especialmente a todas las madres, esas mujeres que nos aman tanto**

**Como di a entender, y como es en la vida real, normalmente siempre recurrimos a nuestra madre, y ella…no se como hace, pero siempre tiene una respuesta a todo!**

**Alguien sabe? O.o**

**A que no son raras, jajaja en fin, son unos seres excepcionales, realmente únicas en su estilo**

**FELIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES!**

**Espero sus reviews!**

**Abrazos y besos con cariño de:**

•**·.·´¯·.·•··¤(×¤ Sole. ¤×´)¤··•·.·´¯·.·•**

**PD: si, ya se que esta el mismo en mis fics de Sakura, pero para los que no les gusta Harry Potter y son fanáticos del anime no? xD**


End file.
